Final Fantasy 7: The Beginnings of Heroes
by CrunchyWrole
Summary: Small actions have large consequences.Infantryman Cloud Strife, will soon become a hero to all of Gaia.But in order to survive in a world of chaos, he must embrace his dreams.This is where it all starts. Has Zack and other FFVII characters.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: The Beginnings of Heroes

_So pretty much, this story centers around Cloud during Crisis. The game really didn't touch on Cloud, as it is about Zack(no duh). For arguments sake, the weapons and some details may or may not be based on real-life stuff (example: there will be night vision, although it wasn't specifically stated or shown that there was any in the games/movies) as well as certain aspects which have been changed to fit the story. NO YAOI, implied Aerith/Zack pairing. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I do NOT own anything**__** having to do with the Final Fantasy series or franchise, or any military terms, equipment, etc**__.__** It all belongs to Square Enix and any related military companies, organizations, departments, etc. Any questions refer to the first underlined statement.**_

_Italics= thoughts of character_

Prologue

**1930 Hours, January 13, 1995 (Military Calendar)/ Wutai Area, Wutai Theater of Operations**

"All teams be advised, Operation Leviathan is a go, repeat, Operation Leviathan is a go." On the captured Wutai airstrip, four UH-60 Blackhawks were prepped and ready to go. Two platoons of heavily armed Shinra Infantryman filed into each of the helicopters. In unison, each of the helicopters lifted off and started heading north towards a Wutai military compound at Fort Tamblin. Snipers and recon elements had confirmed that there were several important individuals there. The start of this operation was the beginning of a campaign in which to end the Wutai resistance, and assimilate the small country into President Shinra's company. This would also add to the ever-expanding supply of mako. The main point of the attack was to institute Shinra military superiority in that region, and begin to slowly move upwards to the capital of Wutai, Wutai Village. Unit A, or Alpha's objective was to eliminate the Wutai outposts scattered throughout the mountain, while Unit B, or Bravo's was to set several newly-designed plastic explosives that will serve as a diversion. The secondary objective of the strike was to assist SOLDIER Operatives in finding some classified information. Each platoon, or unit was divided into five, three-man fire-team. Corporal Cloud Strife was the commanding soldier of Team-3. He was extremely nervous, for this was his first real-life combat operation. Cloud really hoped he didn't mess up and screw up the entire operation. Turning to look around at the other soldiers in the helicopter, he observed how each man was preparing for the upcoming and imminent battle, especially his ranking soldiers. Lieutenant Travers, the senior officer on the platoon appeared to be sleeping, except for the way his fingers tapped lightly against his combat fatigues. He turned to see Sergeant Takade looking at him.

"Corporal, you ever shot at anyone?" Takade asked over the roar of the helicopter.

"No sir, this is my first mission."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Remember to stay sharp, watch your corners and watch out for your buddies. If you follow that, you should be fine," Lieutenant Travers advised, temporarily startling the two soldiers. Cloud nodded in appreciation, before turning outside towards the night, watching as the dark forest whip past them. As he looked down towards the darkness, he was eerily reminded of his hometown, Nibelheim. He remembered all the numerous mountains, drops and dips that were part of that small backwater place. Closing his eyes, he also was reminded of all his small adventures there that have fueled his dream that brought him here today. He knew from as young as age nine that he would join SOLDIER, and become strong, just like The Great General Sephiroth. Also, he remembered Tif-shaking his head, '_Now is not the time,' _He had a mission to complete, and it would not do to get distracted before the mission even started.

"This is Jester 2-1 we are beginning our descent, and dropping off our payload. See ya back at base Centaur 2-2," the pilot announced. Cloud watched as the two Blackhawks in front of him broke formation, and began to dismount the infantrymen on the side of the mountain.

"Roger that Jester 2-1, ditto. Bravo, ETA 60 seconds," the pilot of his helicopter reported. Inside the helicopter, the soldiers began to check all their gear and equipment before deployment. Cloud found his combat helmet behind him and slipped it over his spiky blond hair. Then, he grabbed his rifle, pulling the charging handle back; making sure his weapon was fully functional. This was it. Cloud's heart was pounding in his chest.

"ETA 30 seconds, all teams I have a visual on the target."

"Roger that, we're going in."

_So that's the first chapter… whaddya think? Good, bad, flames are welcome! BRING ON THE FIRE! So yea, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is appreciated._

_P.S. For those who don't know, ETA means "established time of arrival" or when they get there._

_Till Next time,_

_CrunchyWrole_


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: The Beginnings of Heroes

_So this is Chapter 1 of Beginnings of Heroes. This includes a bit of Zack as well as Cloud. This is where the "T" rating is evident as there __will__ be some violence and light language. I'm trying as hard as I can to make this story follow the Crisis Core timeline/order of events, so there will be little, if any deviation from the story. Also, there was discrepancy between the dates of the previous chapter. It turns out that Zack Fair joined Shinra at age 13 in October, 1997, and became a 2__nd__ Class SOLDIER at 0000 (final fantasy wikia) _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I do NOT own anything**__** having to do with the Final Fantasy series or franchise, or any military terms, equipment, etc**__.__** It all belongs to Square Enix and any related military companies, organizations, departments, etc. Any questions refer to the first underlined statement.**_

_Italics= thoughts of character_

Chapter 1: 

**2000 Hours, October 13, 0000 (Military Calendar)/ Mt. Tamblin, Wutai Theater of Operations. SOLDIER 1****st**** Class Zack Fair**

"Oh man, isn't this great?" exclaimed 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair. His first mission seemed like it was going to be a piece of cake, compared to all the training and hard work that his mentor ,Angeal, had put him through. It was amazing that Angeal had recommended him for 1st. Zack swore he'd show Director Lazard as well as Angeal that he is worthy of the title of 1st Class SOLDIER. Lazard, the director of SOLDIER, would assess his skills, determine if Zack was ready or not. Automatic gunfire was heard, shattering the calm night and shaking Zack out of his thoughts.

"Zack, hurry up, we need to get to the entrance of Fort Tamblin," Angeal reminded Zack. Zack nodded and hurried after him.

After a few minutes, some shuffling could be heard, as well as muted whispering. A patrol of multi-colored Wutai soldiers crept into the clearing, cautiously moving around the sides of the path, looking for any Shinra soldiers that could have made it past the other outposts.

"Alright Zack, we'll attack them at the same time, on my-"

"Come and get some!" Zack's exuberant cry pierced through the night. The nearest soldiers were temporarily startled by his sudden and unexpected entrance and didn't even get to raise their weapons before Zack was upon them. In two strokes, the leading Wutai soldiers were cut down. Panicking, the other three Wutai soldiers stumbled, and tried to flee back towards the fort. Zack quickly jumped over the retreating men, and blocked the only escape route. In desperation, one haphazardly swung his halberd at Zack, only to find that his target wasn't there anymore. Movement to his left and a flash of silver were the last things he saw. Several more strikes were more than enough to sufficiently neutralize the rest of the patrol. As Zack turned to look at his mentor, he saw a slight disapproving look on his face.

"Zack, in order to be a 1st Class, you must be able to follow directions and be a team player."

"Yeah, sorry Angeal."

"Though the way you took out that patrol wasn't bad…for a puppy," Angeal smirked.

"Hey!" Zack cried indignantly. Angeal was about to retort, when he suddenly froze at a clearing. Another patrol of Wutai soldiers were making their way down the path. Angeal nodded at Zack.

"You take out this group of soldiers, and meet me at the top."

"What? You don't want to watch?" Zack whined. Angeal didn't respond, instead, he ran off the path, and into the woods, leaving Zack in the middle of the path.

Once the patrol was in the middle of the clearing, Zack started his attack. Using his speed and stealth to his advantage, Zack quickly darted out to the middle of the field, and slashed at a soldier in the middle of the clearing, before melting into the shadows. The soldiers blindly shot at the general area where they last saw Zack.

"Where'd he go?" a Wutai private asked in fear. The soldiers wildly looked hoping to spot the SOLDIER. Zack smirked. This was his specialty. SOLDIERS were injected with mako to improve physical performance. Not only did it improve the physical being of the operative, but also enhanced the sight and hearing. This meant that Zack could be able to literally see in the dark. Waiting for the right moment, Zack reappeared in between two tense Wutai troops and flicked his wrist in a down-up motion, disappearing into the dark before their bodies even hit the floor. Finally, the surviving members of the patrol slowly backed up into the center. Zack then stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, striking down the three of the soldiers in one motion. The last Wutai troopers yelped in fear as the rest of his patrol was cut down. Rapidly backing up, he raised his halberd and fired a round. Sparks danced on the clearing as Zack blocked the bullets. Darting towards the soldier, Zack blocked a few more shots before silencing the soldier forever. Turning to the left, Zack ran up the path, and spotted his mentor crouching near a low wall and some bushes. Skidding to a halt next to Angeal, Zack smiled at the SOLDIER and gave him the thumbs up.

"B Unit will set off the explosions. That will be our cue, in which then we will infiltrate the fort. I will be acting as more of a spectator, watching how you do. You on the other hand, will take a more direct approach. You'll storm the front gate and… "

"And? Keep going. What else will I do? Huh, huh, huh?" Zack asked excitedly.

"…and you can do whatever you like," Angeal finished, amused.

"Oh yeah, you bet! Those Wutai won't know what hit them! "

"Remember to be precise and efficient."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack replied absentmindedly before huffing. "Come on B Unit, are you guys done?"

Angeal then pulled out the Buster Sword, looking at it pensively, before resting his head against in as if in silent prayer. Then he replaced the sword onto his back, before leaning back on his haunches.

"Have you ever used that sword? Because I don't think I've seen you use it when I'm around," Zack observed. "Don't you think that not using the sword makes it kinda useless?"

"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. For a sword, that's the real waste," Angeal reasoned.

"Oh, that makes sense... I guess."

BOOM, an explosion rocked the entire base, and bathed it in red, orange, and yellow for a few seconds. The smile that was on Angeal's face was gone, replaced with a solemn look.

"Begin mission." Zack nodded, stood up with excitement, and jumped off the ledge to get to the front of the Fort.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack, on the job!"

**1940 Hours, October 13, 0000 (Military Calendar)/ Mt. Tamblin, Wutai Theater of Operations. **

**Shinra Infantryman Corporal Cloud Strife**

"Soldiers, intel indicates the fueling station is on the east part of the fort. We're gonna establish a perimeter, and set the explosives. Alright? Get tactical."

"Fuel line coming in view," the pilot announced.

"Copy that Centaur 2-2, ETA 10 seconds," the female pilot of the other helicopter replied. The dimly illuminated fort suddenly burst in colors as the Wutai resistance began firing upon the two Blackhawks. Rockets and other explosives lit the sky and cast long shadows throughout the surrounding forest, followed by the acrid stench of sulfur.

"Takin' fire up here," the pilot reported calmly as bullets and other projectiles whizzed, and glanced off the helicopter's hull. Cloud saw a pair of orange-clad Wutai soldiers stand at the edge of the wall, and point their hands at the other helicopter. Three fire-balls suddenly formed and careened off both of the soldiers' hands. The six fireballs sped at the incoming helicopters at an alarming speed. Four of them flew off course, while two barely missed the helicopter and left scorch marks all along the sides.

"Heads up, got Tri-Fire materia down there,"

"Five seconds."

Cloud nervously glanced at the soldier next to him that was holding the rope that he and six other of his comrades would slide down. His helicopter banked left, while the other one banked right.

"Standby… green light go, go, go!"

The soldier next to Cloud dropped the coiled rope onto the forest floor, before grabbing it and sliding down. Cloud scooted over to the edge, and looked down at the suddenly long drop. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Cloud grabbed the rope, steadied his legs and began to spiral down. It seemed as if the entire base's fire was directed at the two vulnerable and hovering Blackhawks. Bullets and some basic materia sped at the helicopters currently hovering over the Eastern-most area of the fort. Cloud's legs buckled momentarily as he hit the ground. Once safely down, he quickly dived towards the nearest tree. Then, making sure everything was okay, pulled down the helmet's three glowing optics over his eyes. Sickly-green light filtered in through the helmet's night vision. The landing zone was chaos, as each tracer, materia, and explosion lit up white on the night vision. After a few minutes, Cloud saw a blinking light, which turned out to be Lieutenant Travers.

"Team-3 regroup with me, we're heading towards the fueling station!" Travers yelled over his platoon frequency. At first, radio traffic was a mess. Squad leaders were trying to get the rest of their men to form a perimeter and cover the advancing teams. Cloud clutched his rifle tighter, before nodding, and following Travers. Cloud also met up with Privates LeRoy and Daire. The entire platoon of Unit B, or Bravo was now behind any cover they could find.

"LeRoy, Daire, you guys cover my six, Strife, you got point!" Cloud nodded, before raising his rifle, and turning towards the gate. Cloud zigzagged to each new cover, making sure the rest of his team was with him.

"MEDIC! We gotta man down! Repeat, man down!"

Cloud's head shot towards the voice to see one soldier lying on the ground, clutching his chest, while another beckoned towards a group a few feet away.

"Strife, focus on your mission!" Travers roared. Cloud jumped, startled. Cloud continued advancing, until he reached a shallow dip, and some barbed wire. Crouching behind a rock, Cloud returned fire, not bothering to aim, just firing in the general direction of the Wutai. Team-7 and 8 crawled towards the barbed wire, and inserted a long pole, packed with explosives. Cloud was watching another corporal light a match and press it to the fuse, when he saw a Wutai trooper raise his halberd at the corporal. Cloud's eyes widened, before he raised his rifle. Time slowed down as he looked down the sights of his rifle. He felt his finger pull the trigger, and his rifle bite into his shoulder and watched as a burst of gunfire impacted the Wutai soldier and drop him. Cloud didn't have time to dwell on the fact that he just shot and possibly killed a man. As he saw several other Wutai soldier's present themselves, he mechanically aimed down his sights and fired repeatedly. _One, two, three, four…_ Cloud pressed the release mechanism, and inserted another magazine before resuming the steady stream of fire.

"Bangalore! Fire in the hole!" a sergeant screamed. The entire platoon of 30 men ducked down and sought cover. A few seconds later, a brief crack, and a lot of dirt flew into the air, providing a brief smoke cover. Immediately, infantrymen began pouring into the gap made by the bangalores. Several men dropped as soon as they reached the gap, but Cloud couldn't stop to help them. Taking cover near the entrance, Cloud spotted the fueling station. Northwest of his position, across the courtyard. Problem was, there were over four dozen Wutai soldiers that would probably be aiming at anyone who dared cross the courtyard. Cloud judged that it would be a fifty meter dash to his destination. Slowly, B Unit streamed into the courtyard, taking cover wherever they could. Each member of the platoon contained some explosives, so that everyone could complete the job if need be. Cloud knew that they would have to get the diversion going, though he was pretty sure that the diversion was the actual unit.

"If you can cover me, I can get to the station and set the charges," Cloud offered.

"Okay, take Daire," Travers responded.

"Covering fire!" LeRoy hollered as he stood up and began to fire into the Wutai. Cloud nodded and dashed across the courtyard, keeping his head low, and zigzagging. Bullets rained down upon them, and sparks surrounded the two infantrymen. Just then, a Wutai Staff Sergeant dropped in the way of the two infantrymen, and swung his halberd in a deadly arc at Daire, who was in front of Cloud. The halberd cut through his comrade's protective body armor, causing him to stumble before collapsing onto the ground. The enemy faced Cloud and was about to swing, when Daire snatched his rifle and fired the rest of his magazine into him. As the sergeant crumpled, Cloud hesitated slightly, unsure if he should stop and help his friend.

"Go, keep going!" Daire yelled, who answered Cloud's internal debate. Continuing his run, Cloud saw Daire reach into his pouch, procure the charges, and toss it to Cloud. Cloud grabbed the charges out of the air and kept going. Behind him, Daire was sitting up, and covering Cloud's back, until a stray bullet lodged itself into his head. The fire coming from the defenders was steady, and accurate. It must have been entire battalion of Wutai stationed at the East side of the fort. Cloud shuddered to think of how many soldiers were in the Central and Western parts .

"Strife, you're almost there. Plant the charges and get out. We're doing the best we can, but we'll be forced to fall back pretty soon," Travers' voice blared through his helmet's comm. Running with renewed vigor, Cloud reached the fueling station, and took cover near the tank. The incoming fire immediately stopped, as the Wutai were afraid of hitting the tank and destroying their fort.

"Strife here, I'm at the fueling station, proceeding to plant the explosives," Cloud reported. He then reached into his pouch, and procured the other charges. Cloud grabbed Daire's explosives and began to prepare them. Grabbing the clay-like material, he stuck it onto the edge of the tank, making sure to leave enough depth for the actual fuse and charge. Then, he set the charge on the clay, making sure it was on tight. Then, connecting the green wire to the blue port, and the red wire to the orange port, Cloud finished preparing the first charge, and began to set up the other pair. Movements in his peripherals caused him to stop what he was doing and look up to see several Wutai soldiers moving towards him. Cloud reached for his weapon, aimed, and pulled the trigger. His blood ran cold as nothing came out. His magazine was empty! Knowing that there wasn't enough time left, Cloud tried to slow them down with his standard issue pistol. The light 9mm rounds couldn't crack through the Wutai's armor. _Shit_.

"It is time you Shinra scum die!" the Wutai sergeant roared. But before the group of Wutai was within range of Cloud, they were suddenly cut down by automatic and sniper fire. Not bothering with his savior, Cloud turned back to his task. After a few minutes, the charges had been set, and ready to blow.

"Charges ready to go," Travers announced. "Now pull back to me so we can get the hell outta here!"

"Roger," Cloud replied. Just as he gathered his rifle and gear together and was halfway back to the rest of his team, a small explosion briefly deafened him. The fighting ceased momentarily, as the both sides looked up to see one of the Blackhawks spiraling down towards the courtyard.

"This is Centaur 2-2, we're hit, repeat, we're hit. Goin' down, we're…"

Cloud stopped, and started running back to the fuel tank when the Blackhawk crashed in the middle of the battlefield. The shockwave lifted Cloud off his feet. He briefly saw the beautiful, starry night, before he rapidly descended back to Gaia. With a painful thud, he groaned quietly before turning over onto his stomach. His ears were ringing, and his head pounding. As he looked around, he saw his rifle a few feet away. Crawling towards it, ignoring the minor, but many, aches and pains of his body, he reached his not-so-trusty weapon. His hands grabbed the barrel of his rifle and started to drag it towards him, when it became unnaturally heavy. A large, grey paw, with sharp claws was holding his gun down. Cloud froze, and slowly looked up. 


	3. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: The Beginnings of Heroes

_So this is Chapter 2 of Beginnings of Heroes. This includes a bit of Zack as well as Cloud. This is where the "T" rating is evident as there __will__ be some violence and light language. I'm trying as hard as I can to make this story follow the Crisis Core timeline/order of events, so there will be little, if any deviation from the story._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I do NOT own anything**__** having to do with the Final Fantasy series or franchise, or any military terms, equipment, etc**__.__** It all belongs to Square Enix and any related military companies, organizations, departments, etc. The last paragraph and few lines are not mine. I got them off of another book. Any questions refer to the first underlined statement.**_

_Italics= thoughts of character_

**1955 Hours, October 13, 0000 (Military Calendar)/ Mt. Tamblin, Wutai Theater of Operations. **

**Shinra Infantryman Corporal Cloud Strife**

Looking up, Cloud was met face-to-face with a monstrous creature that appeared to have a red mask as a face with a long green tongue, flared out ears, and a straight metal spearhead protruding from the mask. Recognizing it from the mission briefing, he recognized the creature as a Bajang, one of the many native creatures that Wutai had domesticated. Apparently, its purpose was now to fight for its masters. The Bajang narrowed turquoise eyes met cerulean blue eyes. Lifting its other massive paw, the Bajang swung it at Cloud's face, which would most certainly have been an instant-kill, had it not been for Cloud's superb reflexes. He ducked his head at the last second, but the top part of his helmet was clipped and flung off his head. The previous green light that Cloud saw was replaced with hues of reds and orange. Gunfire was still exchanged, but all that mattered was the creature. Its drool dribbled down its gaping mouth, and slowly pooled on the ground. Cloud dived to his left, and saw a Wutai soldier slumped on the floor near him. Sprinting towards the halberd, he pried it off the stiff hand, and brandished the weapon threateningly at the Bajang. The creature snarled hostilely, and began circling Cloud.

"Bad move," Cloud smirked. With his back to the wall, Cloud focused all of his attention at the Bajang. Inching backwards, Cloud felt a gap in the wall, most probably caused by the Blackhawk. Praying that the gap was deep enough, Cloud slowly reached towards it. In that moment, the Bajang leaped towards Cloud, its claws extended, and its mouth agape, fangs ferociously bared. Simultaneously, Cloud leapt backwards into the gap, thrusting the spear forward with all his might. Rewarded with a gurgling howl, he felt a heavy object land on him. After a few moments, Cloud caught his breath, before pushing the dead Bajang off of him. Admiring his handiwork for a moment, Cloud left the Bajang with a halberd impaled through its mouth. Gripping a stone, Cloud got up, and started heading back to Travers. Unfortunately, the downed helicopter was blocking his way. Peering into the wreckage, Cloud saw two pilots. One of the pilots groaned before slumping forward.

"Hang in there, I'm gonna get you out," Cloud whispered reassuringly. Reaching forward, he grasped the man's flight suit, and began to pull him out. He hissed in pain as his arms grazed the super-heated metal, and flames licked at his uniform. After an agonizing moment of burning, Cloud managed to free the pilot from the cockpit. The pilot was lying face down on the stone, breathing heavily, and Cloud realized he had to get the pilot to safety . Rolling the pilot onto his back, Cloud read his Friend or Foe tag, and saw the name Standfirth. Grabbing the pilot's harness, so he was in a sitting position, Cloud crouched next to his front, and pulled Standfirth's arms across him, while standing up. Cloud teetered for a second, before he had the man across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He then looked around for another viable escape option. Turning around, he saw stairs that led to the top of the wall. With renewed determination, Cloud began to walk as fast as he could with a man on him towards the staircase. Today, luck was on his side. Tracers and materia was directed at him, yet all somehow missed him and Standfirth. Climbing up the stairs, Cloud gently placed Standfirth on the wall, and cautiously approached a ramp that led directly to the rest of B Unit's position. Once Cloud was sure that there weren't any Wutai in the way, he doubled back and retrieved the pilot. Pacing himself on a slow jog, Cloud finally reached his platoon's fallback position, the entrance of the fort. Laying Standfirth down, Cloud ran to Lieutenant Travers.

"Sir, the bombs are ready to be detonated!" Cloud yelled over the battle.

"Nice work, once we detonate it, we have orders to get out. Take cover," Travers warned.

Travers took Cloud's detonator, unlatched the safety, and pressed the button. The entire fort shook with the explosion. Bright light and heat engulfed Cloud. He looked around to make sure the soldiers that were already at the entrance were alright. Though his sight wasn't enhanced via night vision, Cloud could easily make out LeRoy, and one other soldier that appeared to be wounded. The once 30-man team was reduced to four people.

"See if you can cover the rest of Team-6!" Travers yelled. Cloud nodded, and looked around for a weapon. Spotting several dead soldiers near the ramp, Cloud scuttled from cover to cover, until he reached them. Looking down, Cloud saw that this was a sniper unit, sent in to support B Unit. Crouching down, Cloud picked up the sniper rifle, and checked to make sure the weapon was capable of firing. Once he finished that, he fished into the man's ammunition pouch, and grabbed the last magazine. Spotting a partially-demolished wall, Cloud moved to that position, which was elevated, and had a good field of fire. "_This would be a good sniping position," he thought. _Crouching near the edge, Cloud peered through the scope. The area near the main entrance of the fort leaped into focus. While looking around for targets, Cloud saw movement. Moving the scope to get a better view, Cloud saw a few dozen men all aiming and shooting at a figure with spiky hair and a broadsword that was running at them at an amazing speed. He watched in amazement as the figure ran through the entire group of Wutai soldiers, cutting them down without slowing down. He saw the bright blue eyes, and instantly realized that this must be one of the SOLDIER operatives that his Unit was providing support for. Cloud was grateful that SOLDIERs were fighting for Shinra, and not Wutai. He then heard footsteps coming from the other side of the wall, and approaching fast. Aiming straight ahead, Cloud saw a flash of green, and fired. The force of the bullet at such close range flung the soldier back a few feet. Pulling the bolt back, Cloud watched as the shell casing was ejected, before he pushed the bolt back into its lock. Aiming again, Cloud saw orange, and one of those Bajangs again. Pulling the trigger, he rapidly pulled the bolt back, replaced it, and took another shot. Both Wutai combatants were killed in quick succession. _"Two shots, two kills,"_ Cloud thought grimly. As he was about to look through the scope again, Cloud saw a flash of silver jump down from the other side, right where the remaining six Shinra infantrymen were. As Cloud got a better look at the new fighter, he saw that it was one of the VIP's that were supposed to be present at this fort. The VIP was supposedly part of the notorious Crescent Unit of Wutai, the SOLDIER equivalent. He watched in horror as the VIP stab Standfirth through the stomach, killing him instantly. Then, he brought the gun end to bear, and sprayed bullets at a pair of Shinra medics, the rounds impacting on the wounded, as well as the medics. LeRoy screamed and charged at the Crescent warrior while Lieutenant Travers aimed at him. LeRoy was struck in the face with a lightning fast kick, sending him soaring against a wall. Turning rapidly, The Wutai swung the halberd at Travers. The Lieutenant backed away, but not before the sharp blade cut across his body, causing him to let out a yell as he fell. Before the Crescent warrior could finish him off, Cloud fired his sniper once, glancing off the soldier's halberd. The warrior rapidly spun, and faced Cloud. Cloud reloaded the weapon with his last magazine, and began to fire at the Wutai. The warrior was too quick, and reached Cloud after a few shots. The Crescent warrior swung the halberd, which narrowly missed Cloud, instead, slicing his weapon in half. Discarding the now useless weapon, Cloud drew his last weapon, the standard issue baton given to all Shinra military units meant to be used for crowd control, and non-lethal takedowns. The warrior walked forward, raising his halberd to strike. Once the lethal item was at its highest point, and farthest away ready to strike, Cloud did the unexpected. Cloud dashed forwards and tackled the surprised Wutai soldier, and got on top of him. Raising his baton, Cloud executed a series of strikes at all the weak points on the Wutai. Shoulder, arm, collar bone, hand, knees, hip, and face were all the exposed areas of a standard Wutai private. Unfortunately, the Crescent Unit soldiers had half the weak points, and had improved armor. Thwack! Thwack! The warrior's helmet was hit off, and rolled a few feet away. Cloud looked down at the Elite warrior, and saw a face, not much younger than him, with hazel eyes, and medium-length chestnut colored hair. Cloud froze, as he looked down at a face that carried such hatred, making the boy look years older than he really was. Taking advantage of Cloud's hesitation, the warrior flipped Cloud over, and pulled out a long scimitar. Standing up, Cloud felt the young Crescent soldier grab his shemagh, and lift him up. The soldier then pulled his arm back, and was about to drive the scimitar into Cloud, when a crack was heard. The warrior slowly sank to his knees and fell forward. Once Cloud was dropped by the now dead Crescent warrior, he leaned to his right, and saw Travers with a smoking pistol in his hands. Scrambling to his feet, Cloud saw LeRoy rush over to Travers, and grab his arm, putting it around his shoulder.

"Strife, we gotta get outta here. Our mission is done, let the SOLDIER operatives do their job now," Travers spoke, gritting his teeth as LeRoy began to move towards the entrance. Cloud nodded, and rushed over to one of his fallen comrades, and grabbed the assault rifle. He saw one other Shinra Infantryman rush past Cloud, and after the Lieutenant. Taking the rear, Cloud covered the survivors of B Unit. Once he was certain that the Wutai would not pursue, Cloud turned tail, and ran towards the designated pick-up zone. Stumbling through leaves, and sharp trees, Cloud finally heard the whirring of a Blackhawk. Following the sound, Cloud reached the clearing, and saw Travers, LeRoy, and the other soldier board the helicopter.

"Trooper, we are leaving. There aren't any heat signatures in 250 meters of this helicopter, and we are bingo on fuel," One of the crewman yelled. Reluctantly, Cloud jumped into the open hatch of the helicopter, but almost slipped and fell, had it not been for LeRoy. As Cloud looked down to see what he had slipped on, he almost puked. The floor of the Blackhawk was slick with blood. The helicopter must have also acted as an evac chopper, transporting wounded soldiers back to base. Each vibration caused the blood to shift, and ripple. Cloud fought back waves of nausea as the blood began to stain and be absorbed into his blue fatigues. Resting his head against the bulkhead, Cloud felt the cool air whip against his face. The entire ride back was in silence. Each man was thinking of the battle, and all that they had lost. The helicopter landed on the runway, and was flocked with incoming medical teams. Cloud had a few bruises, and a few minor cuts. LeRoy just had a concussion, while Travers had a serious laceration from his belly-button, all the way up to his left shoulder. Thankfully, he was going to be okay.

Cloud and LeRoy were on their way back to their makeshift barracks after they had been debriefed. A pair of suited men sat in the shadows, and questioned them on the mission. The meeting was brief, and after a few minutes, both infantrymen were allowed to leave. Walking down a narrow hallway, they saw the commander of the B Unit talking quietly with another attendant, but once he saw the pair of bloody, and dirt-streaked soldiers, he shooed the attendant away, and walked up to them.

"Congratulations gentlemen, that was fine work you did. You both should be proud."

"Thank you sir, but what's the damage?" LeRoy asked tentatively.

"22 soldiers killed in action, 6 wounded in action, and you guys," the commander sighed heavily, telling them in a soft, regretful voice. The commander put a hand on LeRoy's shoulders and nodded at Cloud before walking past them.

"Six other survivors?" Cloud asked no one in particular. Today, many friends were lost. He couldn't believe that 22 of his fellow platoon members were being sent into the Lifestream. He pondered this for a long time in silence. When you joined the Shinra military, each man had to accept that they would be putting themselves in harm's way.

But while surviving when most of your teammates were killed should be relieving, instead, Cloud felt shame, shame that he didn't fight as hard as his fallen brothers had. His drill sergeants had told them that shame was what happened when you lost a battle. They had won though, his unit's first operation, and they had successfully completed their mission. They _won_, not lost. Cloud started off towards the direction of the barracks, where he would clean up, and eventually be re-assigned to a new unit.

So this was the aftermath of a victory. He shuddered to think how much worse it must feel to be defeated.

_Soo… yep, second chapter. Good, bad? One thing is for sure, FLAMES ARE WELCOME! There was a mention of Zack, but to keep it Canon, Cloud sees Zack, but never actually meets him until the mission to Modeoheim. Also, this focuses more on the military-ish side of Final Fantasy, and not the fantasy/magic. I'm not really sure how to describe the use of materia, so bear with me. Should I make Cloud and LeRoy into snipers? I'm debating whether I should leave them as infantrymen, or like I stated before, snipers. Most of the stuff in this story will be 90% accurate, and any errors, feel free to point them out. Oh yeah, a shemagh is a scarf-thing that is currently used by coalition forces in the middle-east. It takes the place of the normal scarves. And, this chapter explains why Cloud doesn't like flying in helicopters (ie. The blood and stuff on the floor of the copter.) Also, the last few lines of this story come from a book, so it may be similar if you have read it. _

_Till next time,_

_CrunchyWrole _


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: The Beginnings of Heroes

_So this is Chapter 3 of Beginnings of Heroes. This chapter will be on Zack's reaction to Angeal's desertion, and Cloud and LeRoy's friendship. I'm trying as hard as I can to make this story follow the Crisis Core timeline/order of events, so there will be little, if any deviation from the story._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I do NOT own anything**__** having to do with the Final Fantasy series or franchise, or any military terms, equipment, etc**__.__** It all belongs to Square Enix and any related military companies, organizations, departments, etc. Any questions refer to the first underlined statement.**_

_Italics=thoughts of character_

**2140 hours, October 13, 0000 (Military Calendar)/ 49****th**** Floor, Shinra Building, Midgar**

**2****nd**** Class SOLDIER Zack Fair**

The helicopter ride back to Midgar was silent. Zack was thinking hard. Why would Angeal decide to desert Shinra? Zack was his own pupil, and they spent enough time training and socializing for him to know that Angeal would never pull a stunt like that without a very good reason. Once the helicopter landed on the helipad, Zack was the first one off, and was off towards the elevator, Sephiroth in tow. The 1st Class SOLDIER seemed unperturbed that one of colleagues had disappeared. His face gave away nothing either to what he was thinking of. Finally, not able to take it anymore, Zack exploded.

"How can you be so calm, considering that one of _your_ colleagues and friends has just disappeared? You didn't even defend him! Angeal isn't the type of man to do that kind of thing, and you know it."

"I'm positive, that I have known him longer, which doesn't give you the right to say that. The evidence speaks for itself. If Angeal was still working for Shinra, he would have stayed, or rendezvous with you," Sephiroth calmly replied, his anger only evident in his narrowed, silvery green eyes. Zack faltered for a moment, before nodding.

"You're right, sorry Sephiroth it wasn't my place or right to say that." A curt nod was the only thing that Sephiroth did to acknowledge Zack's apology. Zack wished that the elevator ride would go faster. They were only on the 65th floor.

"We will find Angeal. I do know him, and if memory serves, he will eventually show himself to us," Sephiroth announced flatly. Zack breathed a sigh of relief, as he knew that Sephiroth wasn't mad at him.

"Zack, be careful with what you say though, especially in front of important Shinra employees. They will not be as forgiving as I in regards to your outburst." With that, Sephiroth walked out of the elevator. Zack stormed out of the elevator. He was angry. Why would Angeal do this? How could he? Zack continued to trudge down the hall, deep in thought.

"Whoa, why the long face? You do know that if you keep that face on long enough, it's gonna stay there permanently? Or are you actually thinking, cuz that will be the day that chocobos fly? Kunsel, Zack's best friend and fellow 2nd Class SOLDIER joked.

"Not now Kunsel," Zack warned as he pushed past his friend. He knew that Kunsel was frowning underneath the SOLDIER helmet by the way his friend slightly tilted his head to the left. Not bothering to elaborate or care, Zack reached his room and locked himself inside of it.

"Angeal, what are you doing right now?" Lying on his bed, Zack stared at the ceiling of his quarters, until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Bright light filtered into Zack's room. Groaning, he tried to blot out the abysmal light by covering his face with a pillow. After a few seconds, he decided he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and he should probably do something besides staying in his room. After stretching, Zack stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Zack! So I was wondering if…" SLAM. Zack slammed his door on Kunsel's face and turned around. Sniffing himself, and grimacing, he decided he needed to change. After taking off his shoulder armor, and other equipment, Zack took off his dirty uniform, until he was in his boxers.

"Hey Zack! So I was wondering if you would want to grab some chow with me!" Kunsel's cheerful voice filled the room as said person opened Zack's door.

"Kunsel!" Zack shrieked in a very manly way, before trying in vain to cover himself and save his modesty. Kunsel smiled cheerfully and waved.

"I see your temper tantrum has somewhat subsided. Wanna go eat, cuz I'm starving!" he remarked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"But, but Zack, there's spaghetti and meatballs, clam chowder, and Mystery Meat! We should try it out!"

"Uh sure, wait, mystery meat?"

"Yeah, it's the… the, uh, stuff made from meat. No one knows really what it is, but I've heard its meaty tasting…or something… similar. "

"Uh, yeah, get me some spag will ya?"

"Zack, you…you're not gonna raid the cafeteria with me?" Kunsel asked in a heartbroken tone.

"Uh, fine, but you are NOT feeding me that "mystery meat"."

"Hmmm, I won't be feeding you mystery meat, you're gonna feed yourself mystery meat." Zack smiled at his best friend.

"Lemme change, and I'll be right out." After slipping on the off-duty gear, Zack followed Kunsel towards the Cafeteria.

"So Zack, why the moodiness yesterday? I've been hearing piece of crap rumors that Angeal deserted along with Genesis, but I don't believe it."

"Wish it weren't Kunsel, but it's true."

"Damnnnn, sorry Zack, I probably wouldn't be as annoying if I knew."

"Yeah, that would be impossible," Zack snorted at the last comment. After both SOLDIERs entered the mess hall, and grabbed their meal, they went to the normal area in which they sat. Kunsel had the Mystery Meat, and sniffed at it tentatively.

"Huh, it sorta smells like Tonberry."

"What? You've eaten Tonberry?" Zack yelped incredulously.

"Once I went two weeks without food, and it was already half dead," Kunsel defended.

"… How was it?"

"Eh, kinda salty with a hint of stagnant water."

"Hmm, that sounds…" RING, RING, RING. Zack picked up the phone, and listened. Nodding a few times, Zack smiled apologetically at Kunsel.

"Some higher-ups need to debrief me on the mission, and Angeal's disappearance."

"Yeah, go get 'em. I'll send a PHS message whenever, unless I get sick from the Mystery Meat…but I doubt it, it's not that bad."

Zack rushed into the elevator, and finally made it to Floor 51, Director Lazard's office. The automatic doors slid open to reveal several people in suits, including Lazard. A figure in a suit walked up to Zack.

"Ah, hello 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack, we have much to talk about."

**1800 hours, October 14, 0000 (Military Calendar)/ LOVELESS Avenue, Midgar**

Cloud strolled down the bustling streets of LOVELESS Avenue, staring in wonder at all of the different attractions and eateries this place had to offer. The survivors of B Unit, and several other units were granted leave for a few days. This meant every soldier would be off-duty, and free to do as they please, as long as they report back to had barracks at the set time. Some of the soldiers had spouses and families, in which they would return to, while the majority of the men would go to LOVELESS Avenue and enjoy themselves. Cloud had never been there before, and was bewildered by its bright neon lights, and the sheer amount of people. As soon as the bus dropped off the soldiers, each of them formed groups and melted into the crowd. Cloud was left alone, as usual. He walked around, just enjoying the freedom and peace. As he was crossing a street, he saw a familiar brown-haired figure stumbling around. Cloud rushed over to the stumbling man and steadied him. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cloudy-woudy. Guess what? I can fly!" Private Andrew LeRoy slurred, before drunkenly running around with arms outstretched, pretending to be a plane, then tripping and falling on his face.

"Y'know, it's been one hour since we were granted leave, and you are already drunk off your arse," Cloud remarked.

"Haha, how'd you know? I betcha it's the glasses, and the suit."

"First, you're not wearing any, second, you're drunk. Come on, let's get off this street."

Cloud led Andrew towards the fountain, and sat him down. LeRoy leaned back and almost fell into the fountain, had it not been for Cloud, who grabbed his uniform, and pulled him upright.

"Thanks Cloudy."

The sky was suddenly lit up with explosions of bright color. Cloud looked up and saw fireworks exploding throughout the sky, and heard the shrieks and cries of many pleasantly surprised tourists. Cloud held his breath at the fireworks. The many colors and flower-like explosions were amazing. Mid-way through the firework show, LeRoy leaned into Cloud.

"Y'know Cloud, you are my best buddy. We're one of the few survivors of our unit. You're like a brother to me, y'know?" Andrew announced randomly, with a serious expression on his face.

"Mmmhhmm," Cloud nodded his agreement.

"No 'mmmhhhhmm', Cloud. We have to back each other up."

Cloud stared at Andrew. He seemed awfully serious and sober for someone as drunk as he was. Finally, Cloud nodded and smiled.

"Promise me, we'll always stick together, and make it outta this war alive."

"I promise."

"Good, now I gotta find a hot girl for you!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No."

"What about my sist-"

"Heck no!"

"Fine, we'll find one for me!"

"How about we find a bus to take us back to barracks?"

"Fine, you party pooper. Tomorrow, I decide what were gonna do."

Cloud found a bus, and boarded it.

"Please drop us off at the Shinra Military Barracks, please," Cloud told the driver. The driver nodded, and waited a bit before several other soldiers and people boarded.

"Next stop is Sector 8, then the Shinra Building. Third stop will be the Shinra Barracks," The driver announced.

Cloud leaned against the bus window, and admired all the sky scrapers and buildings that towered over Midgar. Cloud committed as much of these nice sights to memory, because in a few days, he would be re-deployed, and there was a chance he would never be able to see Midgar again.

_And that's a wrap! Third chapter finished. There wasn't much action or fighting in this one, since it focused on Cloud and LeRoy's friendship(no homo), and Zack's reaction to Angeal's desertion. The latter was never touched upon in great deal during Crisis Core. Next chapter will have action, PROMISE. It will take place in Banora, and Shinra's hunt for the missing SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. As I have said before, this story will be in chronological order with Crisis Core, and focus mainly on Cloud. _

_As usual, FLAMES are WELCOME! Bwahahaha, bring on the flames!_

_And thanks to the people who review, its much appreciated._

_Till next time,_

_CrunchyWrole _


End file.
